Tamaku
Tamaku is the capital of Oyen, a state of Grand Besaid, it is also the 4th most populous city in all of Grand Besaid. It is home to many of the world's largest museums, and is also home to many companies and Oyen state offices and facilities. Tamaku is located in South-Central Oyen, on the South-Central region of the former Malay, and current Oyenese Peninsula. Tamaku is also home to the state capitol building, Lake Quihelioa, and many train stations whose trains take you up into the mountains. Location Tamaku is located in South-Central Oyen, on the South-Central region of the former Malay, and current Oyenese Peninsula. Histroy Founding The city of Tamaku was founded by Elkulia Tamaku during the middle of the decline of the Besaidian Empire. He not only explored the city and its surroundings, but also made the first building in the settlement and was the person to officially name and establish the city. He intended the city to be a secluded Monastery for Catholic Monks, with the convenience of the city and diocese of Besaid nearby. Monastery The city was far from a city for many years. For the first two decades the city was really a village, whose main attraction was the giant Monastery of Tamaku, a structure that still stands today. The village had many rice farms and hunting and gathering communities within it. During this time, the city's population was only a few hundred large. Trade Center As more and more people learned of the falls and Monastery within the village, the traffic began to grow larger and larger. Soon merchants found it to be a convenient and quick stop for rest and supplies along the newly founded High Ways in the old Besaidian Empire. As more cities began to spring up in the region, the traffic continued to grow larger and larger. Before too long, the city had a large number of merchants and artisans who began to help spread their trade by founding universities in the city. This began to attract people seeking these careers, as the city became a hub for trade, schooling the arts, and pilgrimages Border City As the Besaidian Empire shrunk during it's decline, Tamaku got closer and closer to the border of the Empire, until it was the Border of the Empire. This caused a great new migration, one of foreign commerce, military engineers, people in service to the Besaidian Military, and those looking for adventure. This new attraction that the city had caused an even greater influx of people who were looking to supply the previous new comers, and then a new influx came in as suppliers to those last new comers. This trend continued for centuries, until the Besaidian Empire was raided by a coalition of nations. Occupation This coalition of nations forced many of its civilians to move to the city of Tamaku to keep up with the ever growing need of supplies and work that the central region (the densest region, even today) of Besaid required. As this happened, the Empire of Eperyllia decided to storm the new possession of the coalition of nations. Population Boom Like the cities neighboring Tamaku, the city had a huge population boom while part of the Eperyllian Empire. As the city continued to grow, as did its infrastructure, technological advancements, and skyline. Before long, the city had swelled to a population that rivaled the other cities in the north and central regions of Grand Besaid, an Area that included cities like Besaid, New Besaid, New Rabon and Sentara. War for Independence As the Emperor of Eperyllia announced the enactment of the New Act of the Besaidian Providence, the people of Tamaku joined the rest of Grand Besaid in the revolution, at first being the site of riots and protests against the Acts, and later as a supplier for the Besaidians and as a battle grounds during the war. Three major battles and dozens of larger skirmishes occurred in and around the city of Tamaku. Well over 450,000 Tamakuians joined the fight on the side of Grand Besaid, and a grave 175,000 of them were wounded or killed. After the war, the last giant influx of people came to Tamaku in what is known as the Great Tamakuian Immigration Crisis. Great Tamakuian Immigration Crisis Once the war ended, there was so much work and rebuilding to do to many parts of Tamaku that people flooded in to take up jobs and to acquire cheap living space. Tens of millions of people flooded into Tamaku during the Great Tamakuian Immigration Crisis, this caused huge budgetary issues with the city government and huge problems with water, energy, sanitation, and waste. Because the city was not prepared for such an influx of people, and because the city was already damaged, with many of its sewers ruptured in places, waste poured into many streets. Water mains that were already disconnected and strained, burst. With only half of the power plants functioning, and many of those at only half power while the city's demand grew, shortages and power outages became frequent. Soon, the Mosunor at the time, Dynasty, issued a state of emergency for the city. The National Guard, state employed and military engineers, and workers poured in to help resolve the problem. It took roughly three weeks, but the city's sewers were fixed and working again. Sanitation increased due to the working of the sewers and the development of more and more advanced water treatment facilities and pipelines. The streets managed to get fully cleaned and disinfected, and with triple the power plants as previous, working at full capacity with newer upgrades, the city's power was restored. After three weeks, the state of emergency was revoked and the city began to grow and prosper once more. During the Crisis, the other major problems were keeping track of the new comers and law enforcement. Law enforcement was solved early on with the National Guard assisting the city's police departments in their enforcement. While the recording of new comers was solved by an electronic check in system and uniform computer network developed by state engineers and networkers for local departments. State Capital Not long before the Second Republic, it became more and more obvious that Besaid couldn't be both a national, and a state capital. While it was a massive city, the two entities were constantly fighting for land, public space, and users of their special government programs. Because the state continued to lose the greatest number of these fights, the state government of Oyen thought it would be wise if they moved the state capital. While there were numerous candidates within the state, most notably New Besaid and Sentara, the city of Tamaku was able to take the prize of being state capital because of a promise the city government of Tamaku made towards state finances. Today Today Tamaku is an ever growing, busy, urban center, being the state capital of Oyen. The city continues to prosper, and as it's boarders continue to collide with those of other major cities, the Tamakuian government is looking for solutions to their newly arising land and political crisis that is sure to ensue. Government The government of Tamaku is a rather complex one, consisting of a tetracameral legislature, a bicameral executive, and a reliance on state and federal courts to make it's judiciary function. First, the legislature is divided into four houses, those of the Senate, the Representative Assembly, the City Council, and the House of Censors. All four house serve a different function in the running of the city individually, however, they all also come to together to form the Tamaku City Legislature to pass ordinances and appropriate city funds. Any function not delegated specifically to one house is done by all four or a subset of them. Legislative Representative Assembly The Representative Assembly consists of fifty nine members elected to one year terms. Fifty seven of the members of the Representative Assembly are elected by the fifty seven sub-districts of the city, one is elected by the city as a whole, and one is elected by the most populous district as a second representative. The one elected by the whole city is the presiding officer of the Representative Assembly; all fifty-nine members are elected each year. The Representative Assembly is considered the lower house in the city’s legislature when it comes to budgets and ordinances, and the create and repealing of them. The Representative Assembly’s individual function is to make committees to plot the future ordinances and budgets of the city, make the needed procedures and departments for censuses and overview them, and decide the optimal forms of taxation. Senate The Senate consists of thirteen members elected to two year terms. Twelve Members of the Senate are elected by the twelve major corresponding districts of Tamaku, with the thirteenth one being the presiding officer who is elected by the whole city. The Senate is considered the middle house in the city’s legislature when it comes to budgets and ordinances. The Senate’s individual function is to appoint the heads of the city departments, edit the working budget up to a certain amount, and ensure that the city’s utilities are optimally regulated and working. City Council The City Council consists of five members elected to five year terms. The people of the whole city elect all five, with one being elected each year. The city council is considered to be the upper house in the city’s legislature when it comes to budgets and ordinances. The City Council’s individual function is to determine the need of departments, calculate and plan the costs, creation, and maintenance of city transportation, and call certain meetings of the legislature to session. House of Censors The House of Censors consists of nine members appointed by the Senate and approved by the Representative Assembly for six-year terms. The House of Censors holds a veto over any ordinance or motion or budget passed in the other three houses individually or as a whole. The House of Censors’ individual function is to oversee the rest of the government, particularly the Legislature, initiate impeachments, and ensure the accuracy and responsibility of government programs and workings. Executive The two executive houses are the Upper and Lower Triumvirates. The two bodies hold certain check over each other and each holds half of the city’s executive authority. They carry out the day-to-day operations of the city, and overview the city’s departments. The six of them combined have the power to impeach Censors. The main difference between the two is that the Upper Triumvirate is elected to three year terms and are elected all at once, while the Lower Triumvirate is elected to three year terms with one member being elected each year. Both Triumvirate are elected by the city as a whole. The Lower Triumvirate nominates a member of the Upper Triumvirate to be the Executive Triumvir, he must then be approved by the Senate. The Executive Triumvir is the head of state of the city, and becomes the non-voting presiding officer of the Lower Triumvirate, and the voting presiding officer of the Upper Triumvirate. Democratic Assembly The city also has a Democratic Assembly that is modeled off the neighboring city’s of Besaid and Khatalia, both of which are modeled off the former Nation Democratic Assembly. Notable Locations Lake Quihelioa Lake Quihelioa is a lake of oddities. At the Eastern End lies tropical beaches and a river that flows directly into the ocean. At the Western End lies Mountains and many time, colder waters. The Eastern End of the lake is warm and tropic, and is a popular swimming and vacationing spot with tons of beach sports and people. At the same time, the Western End is much colder and surrounded by mountains, and it has become a popular place for fishing and kayaking, with many fishing boats and kayakers present. There is however, a middle grounds where the area is more mild, the central area of the lake. The central area has become popular with wildlife watchers, and for water skiing, though the skiing is mainly contained at the southern end of the central area. Quihelioa Falls Quihelioa Falls are a well recognized landmark not only in Tamaku, but throughout Oyen. The falls are so reowned that a small park in the city has been dedicated to them. Though they are less than a mile from being outside of the city's limits, they are considered a center of recreation, they are also a popular tourist attraction. Quihelioa falls were discovered only two years before the founding of Tamaku by an explorer named Elkulia Tamaku, he was also the first setteler of the city, and the person in which the city's name comes from. The falls mean “Majestic Gem of the forest” in the former indigenous language of Besaidian. Though the language is practically extinct today, when Tamaku first found the falls, it was custom to name natural landmarks in the dying and ancient Besaidian Language. State Capitol of Oyen Tamaku is home to the state capitol of Oyen. The state capitol building stands a magnificent 459 feet into the air. It is made mostly out of stone, though other materials were used, and are even visible. The building is capped with a giant rotunda, something that has become common place in most modern capitol buildings. The Mountain Train Station Tamaku's outskirts are home to a number of scenic railways which take passengers, up, through, and around the mountains that surround the city. Competition has become fierce in recent years, with many of the companies offering cheaper and longer rides. Some companies have even agreed to allow each other to use their own tracks to help edge out other competitors. Some of the companies constantly get newer and more modern trains, while other import or keep vintage, or older styled trains. Some companies even decorate their trains to fit into legends they might tell, or stories that have occurred in the region. Sister Cities * Férin, Disparu Category:Grand Besaid Category:Cities of Grand Besaid Category:Capitals Category:Project CityConnect